1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detonator securing device for the combat charge of a projectile, including a detonator locking slide, and an impeller-generator movable along a slider guide transverse of the longitudinal axis of a projectile so as to be extendable into a position outwardly of the wall thereof, the electrical energy of which generator serves for the release of a securing latch for the detonator locking slide.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A detonator securing device of that type is already known from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,312. However, the device is subject to essential functional disadvantages, inasmuch a mechanical latch for a displaceable impeller-generator must itself first act as a securing criterium. In addition thereto, particularly susceptible to malfunctions appears to be the therein provided second unlatching procedure in the form of an explosive pressure load on the impeller-generator; in order to irreversible deform a latching element, in that the impeller-generator is slid from its first position still further outwardly of the projectile. However, this sequence cannot always be readily kinetically predetermined, inasmuch as the explosive pressure load on the carriage which displaces the impeller-generator can lead to operational malfunctions in the generator, and the additional displacement of the impeller-generator laterally out of the projectile, leads to undesirable influences on the aerodynamics of the projectile and on the oncoming flow or velocity head conditions of the generator. Should the generator operate over the entire flying period, then it is more advantageous to permit it to remain in one position.